Some Things Never Change
by jack'sgirl92
Summary: What happens when Jack suddenly meets an old friend after 20 years appart? This is just my first one...so bear with me... oh yeah i forget the disclaimer thingy so yeah the only thing i own is Kat dinsney owns the rest...so enjoy
1. When We Were Young

I don't own these charcters or anything Walt Disney does...

**Chapter 1: When We Were Young**

Clash, ching, crash went Kat and Jack's swords.

"Is that the best you can do KitKat?" Jack asked tauntingly.

"I'm just giving you a chance," Kat replied

"Hang on. Fix your grip." Jack said stopping.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Kat asked trying not to get mad at him.

"Your thumb shouldn't be overlapping your fingers. Also your holding it too tight." he explained.

"Like this?" Kat questioned after adjusting her hand.

"Almost." He stepped in behind he and took hold of her hand and moved her thumb up a bit and loosened her fingers. "Better?" Kat elbowed him in the gut.

"Why do I have to learn to sword fight? I good enough with a gun and I can more match ye with fists. Hang on I already know the answer to that. Ye just want to get close to me."

Kat challenged with good nature.

"You'd like to think that. But you're not really my type." Jack returned.

"Thank God for that."

"Ouch. What was that for?" Jack said in mock pain.

"I'm in love." She drawled out slowly, flicking her hair.

"I know, I'm irresistible, but Kat darling things just won't work out." He said, acting concerned. Kat laughed.

"You are so unbelievably full of yourself." She said.

"And you're not?" He returned.

"I take offence to that." She said and raised her sword. Jack shrugged.

"Have it your way then. It was nice knowing you."

"I know what you mean. Once I kill you, I'll be stuck with nicer people." She said as they started another battle.

"All right, I give up. I would feel much too guilty to kill a beauty such as yourself." Jack said after about 45 minutes of semi-intense fighting. Kat stepped up to him and put her hand in the shape of a gun against his shoulder, in a move they always did at the end of a fight.

"The better fighter has won again." Then Kat curtsied. "Why thank-you Mr. Sparrow." she said pretending to be a lady. Jack gave a shallow bow and held out his arm.

"I would be honoured if you would accompany me to the Faithful Bride for a drink." Jack said acting quite superior and polite. That was enough to make Kat break down in laughter. She couldn't stand up so she reached out and grabbed Jack's arm for support. When she regained her composure she said,

"I would be honoured." And grabbed his hand, together they went running through the streets laughing and joking, running into people and knocking them over. When they got into the Faithful Bride Jack got the rum, (there was no drinking age in Tortuga) and went over to the table that Kat was saving. Before they even had a chance to be mean to each other Barbossa came over.

"There you are Kat. I was looking for you. I thought I was going to teach you how to use a sword today." he said to her, sitting next to her

"Jack beat you to it." She replied, completely aware of the guys' competition.

"You should have seen her today." Jack bragged to Barbossa. "She excels when I work with her."

"That's only because she doesn't know what a real swordsmen could teach her." He returned. Kat grinned and rolled her eyes, draining her drink.

"Who's buying next round?" She asked.

"You done already!" Jack said incredulously, he was only halfway through his. Barbossa looked down at the drink he just bought.

"Looks like I will, then." She got up, squeezing her way past Barbossa to get herself another drink. At the counter as she was ordering someone came up to her and shoved a letter into her hand.

"This is very important you must do exactly what it says." He said and then disappeared into the crowd. She shoved it into her pocket, not bothering to read it, and grabbing her drink headed back over to the table were Jack and Barbossa were in what appeared to be a huge argument over nothing.

"What's up this time?" She asked totally used to them and their arguments.

"Nothing." Jack said a bit too quickly.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with darling." Barbossa said in a sickly sweet tone after rolling his eyes at Jack.

"Which of you is the better pirate?" She asked, knowing this would get them fired up.

"Well that is obviously me." Jack said.

"There is no place at the top for something like you, that is why I'm the better pirate." Barbossa said.

"That is where you are right. You may be a better pirate but I am the Best pirate."

"That's contradictory." Barbossa replied.

"Boys, calm down." Kat said. "I know a way to tell." They leaned in toward her. "See that girl over there." They nodded. "Whoever can get her to walk them out will be the better pirate…well at least for tonight."

"Easy." They both said and they walked over to the poor girl. Instead of watching their antics as she usually did when she sent them on tasks like this one she opened the letter.

_My Dearest Katherine,_

_As you know I have been thinking lately of getting remarried and find you a better, more appropriate home then that in Tortuga. I have found a wonderful women who lives in Port Royal and is willing to be a mother for you. By the time you get my letter we will already be married. However, I will be sending my men down to get you on the 13th of July. Please make it easy for them and don't make them hunt you down. I told them that you will meet them at the west docks at 2 in the morning. I will meet you in Port Royal. Please do this one thing for me before I'm back at sea. I love you._

_Your Father_

_J. McPhee_

"Ha. Like I'll actually do that. What is the date anyways? I think it is the 12th." Kat muttered, drank more rum and shoved the letter back into her pocket. She looked up just in time to see Jack walking out with the girl. _Oh that__'__s surprise__…__not! _Barbossa sat down next to her. "Apparently Jack's the better pirate." Kat taunted.

"Or am I?" he asked.

"Okay, you've lost me."

"Maybe I'm the better pirate because I let Jack win, so I could come back and sit with you."

"That almost sounds sincere. But you just don't want Jack to get the better of you so you'll say anything. And besides," she finished her drink, "I'm on my way home."

"Already?" Barbossa asked surprised, this was not like Kat to be ready to go home so soon. "Are you sick?"

"Of course not." she replied. "Just tired. See you tomorrow." She said and walked out.


	2. Kiddnapped

I don't own any of pirates of the carribean...wish i did but disney does so there you go

Late that night Kat was still dressed, she was in bed trying to get some sleep, but not. She heard footsteps of what sounded like a few men walk by her door and stop. She quickly and quietly got out of bed, slid her window open and climbed through, just as they started banging on her door. She ran through the streets as fast as she could and didn't stop until she was outside of Jack's window. She opened it without a sound, they had long since perfected that technique, and tiptoed in. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" He asked, quickly waking up.

"My father's men are coming to take me away to some stupid place called Port Royal. You've got to hide me." She whispered.

"Get under the bed." He said.

"Under the bed. That's the best you can do?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well if you were hoping for my bed, like I've already said you're not my type." She

rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She said, "but toss me a pillow" She crawled under his bed with the pillow and believe it or not, she fell asleep, not for long because soon enough the soldiers were banging on the door trying to get it.

"Jack!" She hissed.

"Don't worry I've got it covered." he said stepping out of bed, just in his boxers and walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Good night. What can I do for you?"

"We are looking for a Miss Katherine McPhee. Do you know her?" Jack pretended to think for a moment.

"Nope can't help you there. Don't know any Katherines."

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I searched you place." the soldier asked.

"Under normal circumstances no, not at all, but I am quite tired and my bed is calling out to me. So you'll just have to take my word for it laddies. Good luck with your search and good night." Jack tried to close the door, but the soldier stuck his foot out to stop the door.

"I am not fool enough to take the word of a, how old are you? Seventeen. Nice try buddy."

"I'm fifteen, but thank you for thinking' I'm older." Jack graciously replied. "Would you hurry up this search I've got a big day tomorrow, actually, no I've big day later on today, so if you could pick up the pace." Jack said going over and standing in front of the bed. The soldier beckoned the other to follow him in and search the place. When it seemed like they were about to go the leader said,

"Someone check under the bed." One guy leaned down and looked under. Kat was ready for him. She punched him square in the jaw and then bolted. She ran from under the bed and through the window, luck however was not on her side, when she jumped through she landed in a soldiers path. They collided and she didn't get up before the trained soldier did. So by the time she got up, she was surrounded.

"I'm not going with you!" She yelled.

"You don't have a choice." One of the soldiers replied. Two of them grabbed her arms, one on each side and dragged her away, despite all of her protests and kicking and screaming.


	3. The Hanging

I don't own any POTC Disney has that honour...here's what i did with there great characters and idea though...

_Twentyish Years Later_

"Kat! It's time to go!" Marie screamed at her.

"Why do we have to go to the hanging?" Kat said as she came out of her room, dragging her feet, "And why do I have to wear a dress I can barely breathe in anyways?"

"Because a dressmaker's daughter has to be fashionable, besides it's trashy to wear pants."

"I'm not your daughter, and you're right, pants show _so much _more then a dress does."

"Kat! Stop complaining." Marie snapped and shoved Kat out the door.

"I'm going over by Will." She said to Marie when they got to the hanging.

"Alright dear. I'll you back at the shop afterwards okay." Marie said being very kind and motherly once again. Kat ran off to where Will was standing, after she got her step mother's permission.

"Hey Will."

"Hey Kat. Nice dress."

"Oh shut up." Kat replied, knowing full well that Will knew she hated dresses. She grew up next door to Will and they were practically brother and sister. At that moment a handsome, yet totally rugged, pirate was led onto the platform. He noticed Kat staring at him and winked. Kat pretended to gag. Will noticed her actions and said

"What are you doing? He's a pirate."

"Oh shut up. You know if you continue being so mean to young ladies then your _darling _Elizabeth won't like you. Besides, he's not just a pirate, he's a captain." She just heard his familiar name announced, which shocked her, and slowed down her response time down.

"I don't think you should be considered a lady."

"Ouch. You are so rude. No wonder Liz hasn't agreed to marry you yet."

"Shut up that is beyond the point."

Kat laughed, until she felt a piece of rope being held around her neck.

"Everybody clear the way or else she gets it." A voice said next to her ear. It was Captain Jack Sparrow. Will drew his sword, but through the crowd a dull thud was heard. Everyone turned around to see that Elizabeth had fainted. Will, along with everyone else,

ran over to her side to see if she was alright.

"Umm hello? If anyone cares I'm being threatened by a pirate." Kat said. Nobody moved. "Didn't think so. Now if Elizabeth was being threatened then everyone would be freaking out. But nope not me. She faints and so nobody cares about the poor girl who is being threatened by a pirate." Kat said annoyed.

"I'm not threatening you luv." Jack said.

"That's right…saying that I'm gonna get it and having a rope around my throat is not at all threatening." Kat replied sarcastically. She felt herself being backed up. "Umm captain where are you leading us?" She asked.

"To freedom."

"How about you take your freedom and I'll cover for you." She suggested.

"How about Elizabeth has got that covering thing taken care of." Despite herself Kat found herself laughing, then falling off the wall with Jack's arm around her waist.


	4. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: i don't own pirates of the carribean...now read!! please...(sweet smile)**

When she surfaced she found two things, first she was treading water right next to her old childhood friend and secondly that she was having a hard time staying afloat in the dress.

"Jack…help." She choked out. He swam behind her and cut off the big poofy part of her dress. She was fine for swimming now.

"This way luv."

"It's Kat." he nodded to show her that he heard. They began swimming towards the Pearl, that had just come around the bend. Jack climbed up on board and then helped Kat up.

"Glad to see you didn't sail away in my ship." Jack said to someone who was coming forward. When someone moved out of the way Kat saw Barbossa. She didn't quite manage to hide her amazement in seeing the two of them together, both captaining the same ship. She always figured that she was the only reason the two hung out. Barbossa saw her amazed look and said,

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just amazed to see the two o' you sharing a ship." Barbossa looked at her for a moment and then smiled in recognition.

"It's good to be seeing you again Kat." he said.

"He knows you?" Jack asked Kat. She shrugged

"He knows me." She said. "I'm a little wet. Does someone have extra clothes?" she asked.

"I do." Jack and Barbossa both said at the same time. _Oh boy, well if Jack doesn__'__t remember me then he might try something, but Barbossa knows it__'__s me so that might make him think that his has something above Jack, and Jack is better looking then Barbossa, he__'__s probably closer to my size also._

"Alright then Jack, it's your lucky day." She walked into the captain's quarters with Jack and looked around. "Nice place. Share it with Barbossa?" She asked, noticing the two beds. Jack grunted. "It's better then not having a ship though." she said. Jack looked up.

"Aye," _How does she know that is exactly what I keep telling myself ? I wonder if I know her too. She does seem familiar. I wonder__…_"So here are some old things of mine. They should be good." He said passing her some of his things. She flipped through them.

"You forgot to give me a shirt." She said unimpressed.

"Oh, really? Sorry 'bout that." He said acting surprised. He passed her a shirt.

"Thanks" She said.

"Your welcome." He said, but didn't make a move for the door.

"You can leave now."

"Technically this is my cabin, so I have every right to stay in here."

"Technically this is yours and Barbossa's cabin, so I could just go out there and ask him

help me out." She said knowing that she got him.

"I wasn't going to stay. I was just saying." Jack grumbled, then left the room. She got changed and then stepped out, back into the sea breeze and sun.

"There you are." Barbossa said.

"You were waiting for me?" She asked

"Someone's missing you luv." Jack said pushing Barbossa out of the way.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a ship following us. Let's have a bit of fun with them." Jack said. Kat laughed in agreement, thinking it was one of the royal navy coming after her. When they got in range, Kat realized who the one person on the ship was. At the same time that a crew member lit the cannon Kat yelled,

"NO!"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, slightly worried as the person fell into the water.

"That's Will!" Kat threw a rope out to Will and dragged him aboard. Will coughed up a bunch of water and glared at Jack.

"What are you playing at?" he accused.

"What?" Jack shrugged.

"Is there a reason you're trying to kill me?"

"Oh my God you guys. It's just too hard to get along isn't it? You've seen each other for five seconds and you are already arguing." Kat said disgustedly.

"So how's life with Lizzy?" Jack asked trying to stop Will's death glare.

"He is still obsessed with that Elizabeth as ever, even though she won't marry him." Kat answered for Will.

"It sounds like your jealous." Jack replied

"Nah, we just don't get along at all. As I'm sure you've noticed I get no attention when she's around…even if I'm being threatened." Kat glared at Will and Jack as she said the last bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own pirates of the carribean...so now read, read, read... okay not that much it's short chapter...but you know what i ment right? right?**

A little bit later on she went over to Will, who was now all dry and not in a murderous mood. "Hey, how's it goin'?" She asked.

"What did he do to you?" Will asked turning on her.

"What are you talking about?"

"He kidnapped you didn't he? He must have wanted something from you."

"He didn't do anything to me, he kidnapped me so he could escape."

"Well then why is he staring at you like that?" Kat spun around to see that Will was indeed right. Jack was staring right at her with no shame.

"First of all how do you now he's staring at me?" even thought it was quite obvious.

"Secondly, you and I both know that I can be very irresistible. And lastly if he got something for me he would probably be done with me and not bothering to look." She snapped.

"Well, I…it was…umm…" Will tried to think fast.

"Exactly, so like I already asked before I was so very rudely and wrongly accused, how is it going?"

"It's going all lot better considering you did nothing with that pirate."

"You are so overly protective." she rolled her eyes.

"Well someone has to worry about you. You don't have a father or brother to look after you and look where you got yourself." Will said concerned. Kat slapped him across the face, leaving a hand print.

"How dare you accuse me of not being able to take care of myself when you know very well I can. Why don't you go back home and protect Elizabeth? God only knows how much _she _needs you." And then she stormed off the bow…far away from Will.

Jack was watching all of this with great interest from his great viewpoint.


	6. Sailing the Ship

**-Disclaimer: i don't own anything disney does**

The next morning Kat rolled out of bed long before Will or Barbossa or anyone really was awake. She went on deck to find that Jack was still manning the wheel.

"Why don't you let me take over for awhile, so you can get some sleep." she asked him

"I don't think a pretty little thing like you will be able to handle such a ship." Jack replied. Kat gently pushed Jack to the side and took up the wheel.

"What were you saying captain?" She smugly asked as she kept the ship on the same path.

"Very good luv, but let me help you out." he stepped behind her and put his hands over hers. He moved her hands slightly to the left and gave them a firmer grip. "Now that's perfect." he whispered in her ear. And before she could give him a hard time he turned and went into the captain's cabin to get some sleep. _Ha! I showed him. Maybe next time he shouldn__'__t be so cocky. _His body is so warm. _What a beautiful day on the sea! _He came so close to me. _I wonder how long the ship has to stay straight. _You could go ask Jack. _Will should be waking up soon, I can ask him then. _And so Kat's battle of wits (is that the right word?) continued until Will came out.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Kat taunted.

"Mornin'" he replied still half asleep. "Where's Jack?"

"Asleep. I figured he needed a rest so I offered to take over."

"Jack doesn't willingly leave the ship in another's control. What did you have to do to convince him?"

"Don't even think about accusing me again. I pushed him out of the way and showed him what I can do." Kat said.

"Kat I believe you…it's just that I know him and well you can't trust him." Kat sighed.

"I never said that I trusted him."

"Well…"

"All I said was that I didn't need you to be looking out for me. Okay well you can look out for me when I'm being threatened-which by the way you did not do."

"I was just…"

"Too concerned about Elizabeth. Yeah I realized."

"You two can't argue quietly can you?" Jack said walking up the steps.

"Sorry Jack." Will said.

"What about you, are you sorry?" he asked Kat.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because that's most likely how you want me to feel." Kat shrugged and gave Jack a sweet smile.

"Well then I would like you to stay on the wheel for awhile, you're doing a fine job." Jack said, challenging her words.

"Thank-you captain but…Will would you like to take over, I'm getting a little bored of it." She said, pushed past Jack and started down the steps. _Fine, if she wants to defy me then__…_Jack thought

"Oh yes, one more thing luv. Never come into my cabin…especially when I'm in there." Kat didn't say anything; she just looked at him for a moment then carried on.


End file.
